DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application's abstract): The AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU) at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) has been in operation since 1987 and has established a track record of high-level accrual and performance of HIV treatment trials and both administrative and scientific leadership of the Adult AIDS Clinical Trials Group (AACTG). For all periods of evaluation by the AIDS Clinical Trial Group (ATCG), the CWRU ACTU has been rated among the top few within the AACTG for every level of performance. For the next period of award, the CWRU ACTU proposes to continue its high-level accrual and performance of treatment trials that support the agenda the HIV Diseases, Immunology and Opportunistic Diseases Research Agenda Committees. In addition, the CWRU ACTU will contribute the expertise of its faculty to leadership of the AACTG effort to examine the immunopathogenesis of HIV disease through the development and implementation of pathogenesis-based treatment protocols. The CWRU ACTU will also bring to the ACTG the expertise of its faculty in the laboratory monitoring of HIV disease through its Immunology Service Laboratory and other research laboratories within the institution.